Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes. To record and reproduce signals on a magnetic tape, the magnetic tape is normally run within a drive and the surface on the magnetic layer side of the magnetic tape and a magnetic head (also simply referred to as a “head”, hereinafter) are brought into contact and slide.
In the above recording and reproduction, when running is repeated in a state of a high coefficient of friction during sliding of the head over the surface on the magnetic layer side, the surface on the magnetic layer side is shaved and scratches (rub marks) end up being made. These rub marks may cause a drop in electromagnetic characteristics, so their reduction is desirable. Accordingly, to prevent the generation of rub marks during repeat running, a lubricant has conventionally been coated (known as an overcoat) on the surface of the magnetic layer side of the magnetic tape, or the magnetic tape has conventionally been fabricated with a composition containing a lubricant (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2008-243317, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).